Lyoko Title Word Play
by Moonlitdaze
Summary: It's baaaack! In the spirit of creating stories out of song titles, I decided to make one telling Code Lyoko's stories with its episodes. Enjoy.


We first meet the Lyoko Warriors when they battle Teddygodzilla on their prom night. Don't think it's true? Well, Seeing is Believing. Then they had a Holiday in the Fog when X.A.N.A sent them some poison gas. Ulrich wrote it all down in his Log Book and Sissi stole it and blackmailed him with it. Then, Jeremie continued to work on the materialization program but kept coming across a Big Bug. What a Cruel Dilemma! Then we have an Image Problem when X.A.N.A sends a creepy Yumi clone and that's not the End of Take! X.A.N.A highjack's a Satellite and Jeremie continued to work on Aelita's materialization because she's The Girl of the Dreams. The Warriors are Plagued with rats, which is quite a Swarming Attack. Aelita deactivated the tower Just in Time but X.A.N.A sets The Trap in the elevator and has a Laughing Fit. Good thing no one has Claustrophobia! What will happen when Ulrich gets Amnesia or Odd gets attacked by Killer Music? Jeremie will go to the unknown Frontier then program The Robots who accidentally get possessed by X.A.N.A. Ulrich will play in a Zero Gravity Zone and get tired of the Routine. Then the Warriors hit Rock Bottom on the Ghost Channel made by X.A.N.A and Jeremie will find Code: Earth, brining Aelita to the real world for a False Start.

Jeremie will program vehicles and begin the New Order and we'll learn about some Uncharted Territory on Lyoko, then conduct some Exploration. Jeremie thinks they're going to have a Great Day, even though Aelita keeps dreaming about Mister Puck. Jeremie and Odd fight on St. Valentine's Day and then Aelita plays the Final Mix at a dance party. Yumi then has a Missing Link. Oh no The Chips are Down because Jeremie accidentally programmed the Marabounta that nearly destroys Lyoko. But X.A.N.A and the Warriors have a Common Interest and fight to stop it. Jeremie has Temptation to use Franz Hopper's headset and things take a Bad Turn during The Attack of the Zombies! Then X.A.N.A kidnaps Odd and Yumi for an Ultimatum of turning Aelita over. What a Fine Mess! The group has drama because of X.A.N.A's Kiss and Ulrich has Vertigo, even though he's in Tip-Top Shape! The Cold War Continues and Aelita has Déjà Vu. as Sissi asks, "Is Anybody Out There?" and is answered by Franz Hopper, who overshadows her to make Contact with the group so he can give them a startling Revelation. Aelita holds The Key to Lyoko!

After the summer, the group waits to see if X.A.N.A Awakens and Yumi will go Straight to Heart and tell Ulrich they can only be friends. When they have an attack on Lyoko Minus One, Aelita conjures a Tidal Wave to destroy a sector of Lyoko. There is a False Lead for Aelita when she has some daddy issues, but at least X.A.N.A didn't portray her father again. The Pretender! William hasn't yet discovered The Secret, but Ulrich and Odd have some Temporary Insanity because of X.A.N.A's Sabotage. Nobody in Particular has Triple Trouble and Double Trouble and then William destroys Lyoko, starting the Final Round!

William Returns, making the Lyoko Warriors do a Double Take as season four begins its Opening Act in the Wreck Room. Aelita and Jeremie build the Skidbladinir and want to conduct a Maiden Voyage, but it turns into a Crash Course when they find a Replica of Lyoko. "I'd Rather Not Talk About It," Says Jeremie, so they all go back to school so they can each take a Hot Shower. They go on the field trip to The Lake and Yumi gets Lost At Sea. And Odd becomes a Lab Rat along with Aelita, so he now has Bragging Rights. The Warriors have a Dog Day Afternoon when the William clone's Lack of Goodwill almost gets them figured out! But soon that was a Distant Memory! The Warriors have some Hard Luck when a Guided Missile almost becomes a Kadic Bombshell and then they had to solve a Canine Conundrum. Odd becomes a Space Oddity and Jeremie admits that he's Cousins Once Removed with a boy named Patrick. Aelita plays some Music to Soothe the Savage Beast and Principal Delmas gets some Wrong Exposure to the group's secret when a Bad Connection sends an email of Odd's to Sissi. Aelita tells her story with a Cold Sweat and she is interrogated by Jim but at least they were able to bring William Down to Earth! Then they all Fight to the Finish and have Echoes on their life as Lyoko Warriors.


End file.
